


小别胜新婚？！(All I Want for Christmas Is You)

by Ironcalulu



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:28:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25632817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ironcalulu/pseuds/Ironcalulu
Summary: 普通异地恋情侣疫情常态化下的AU与真实世界的任何人任何事无关，如有雷同，梦里啥都有==肉干且柴，小心食用。
Relationships: Jordan Henderson/Adam Lallana
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	小别胜新婚？！(All I Want for Christmas Is You)

小别胜新婚？！

变化或许发生在吃午饭的时候，米利顺口问了一句在哪过节。而哼豆本来的计划是在明天上午下班以后去南方，过几天再绕个圈北上回家一趟。  
“你为什么不今晚就走？”老张说着自己先来了兴致，“明天早上根本没什么具体工作，你也不至于这么讨厌请假！”  
于是哼豆被米利和老张怂恿着成功用掉半天假期，并买到了将近凌晨一点到亚当那儿的票。同时老张还不断献计献策：别告诉亚当，给他一个惊喜。  
忽略掉被打乱的工作计划，来自主管“小伙子你终于开窍了我很欣慰”的目光，以及草率的晚饭，火车上让人困倦的暖气和人来人往又谨慎的社交距离，在几次拿起手机又放下之后（其实哼豆中途还是打了个电话，可亚当那边非常吵，也许是聚餐，总之声音大得令亚当没法知道哼豆正在前来的列车上），哼豆拖着自己20寸的旅行箱，站在亚当的公寓门口。  
他突然为自己一时头脑发热制造这个所谓的惊喜而有些后悔：亚当明天可能仍然还要上班，他今天有聚餐不会太早回来，即使回来，应该也累了……毫无疑问亚当会很高兴见到他，他们已经一个多月没见面了——哼豆掏出亚当给他的钥匙，并没有按老张说的那样假装敲门——站在一门之隔，他突然无比地想念亚当，或者他应该直接告诉亚当，无论是提前过来，还是别的。

两个小时以前，亚当在参加聚餐，他本来不想去，圣诞礼物和各种花销最近花了他一大笔钱，特别是基于疫情期间他的工资和奖金都打了七折情况下——无论是酒还是食物都还是从超市买回家自己搭配更划算——更别提总有一个谁的朋友一直在酒吧对他纠缠不休：  
“我有男朋友。”亚当干脆直截了当。  
“但他不在你身边不是吗？”然而对方却没有作罢，甚至把手臂挂在了亚当身后的椅背上。超过了值得让人尊重的社交距离。  
这就是亚当没把自己那份餐费吃回来（基本上只喝了一些酒），还不得不深夜在自己家的小厨房煮意面吃的原因。其实今天一天简直糟糕得要命，他的假差点不被批准，开了一个漫长又无聊的会，不得不牺牲自己的工作时间帮总也学不会office的巨婴同事处理文案，出了餐费却还得自己做饭……他看着肉酱包在微波炉里一圈一圈地转，突然又笑起来，他的假到底是被批准了，而明天哼豆就会过来。只有这两件事最让他目前感谢圣诞节的到来。  
想到这儿，亚当忽略掉空空如也的肚子，几步走到他狭窄的起居室，从那颗矮小却披挂着许多漂亮装饰的圣诞树后面拿出一个漂亮的纸盒子。亚当算不上什么节日爱好者，但多少得应个景。这就是他手上那条和圣诞树上的彩灯极其类似却有不同作用的东西，存在的意义。  
也许是酒意趁着空腹上头，亚当没去管厨房里准备好的食物，反而转身走进厨房对面的浴室，他为了这个准备了一段时间，因此基于疲倦和些微醉意，他在浴缸里多泡了一会儿，直到水开始凉了，他才随意裹着浴巾回到起居室，同时把一面穿衣镜抬到圣诞树对面。  
只是刷社交媒体的时候突然看到某位成人女星推荐，亚当便鬼使神差地买了一条比普通彩灯贵了不少的，叫什么来着？“圣诞情趣灯索”——号称对肌肤无害无毒健康不漏电，但亚当发现这东西除了比挂在圣诞树上的要软一些，也没有特别到哪儿去。  
当然没有告诉哼豆，亚当满意地想，把浴巾丢到一边，他现在可以背对着镜子把自己的手臂用彩灯反绑在一起，节日主题对吗，圣诞树和彩灯，还有一个等待中的恋人。或者有些俗气，亚当看了看自己结实的肩膀和腰部，小心地曲腿跪坐下来，他最近认真练了这两个地方，看起来还行，也许屁股因为加班久坐没那么翘……  
亚当的自我审视被一种好像幻听中才会有的开门声打断，他第一个反应就是站起来，却因为没能及时保持平衡差点撞倒圣诞树。接着，他就听到一个熟悉的声音，“亚当，你睡了吗？”  
不是幻听。是真的哼豆。亚当稳住自己，他听到哼豆把行李箱拉进来，关上房门。  
“哼豆？”他想要快速解开被反绑的手臂，绳索却越拉越紧，小彩灯一颗颗戳在他身上。  
“你在弄吃的？”哼豆或许是在往自己的鞋子上喷消毒液，亚当猜他在走廊上看到了右边厨房里没动过的食物，以及左边浴室里依旧没有散去的氤氲蒸汽——除了还没看到在这走廊尽头拐弯处，全身赤裸还用彩灯把自己绑住的亚当。  
“我提前请了假，”这会儿大概哼豆在挂外套，“因为想早点见到你，早一天也好，不过现在也是24号了。”  
亚当发现自己面前的地毯上突然被砸了一滴眼泪。  
“亚当？你还好吗，是不是太累了？”没有得到回答的哼豆最后涂完免洗洗手液，语气有些焦急，声音听着也越来越近。  
“我没事，你等等，”亚当慌忙制止，“就，先在走廊稍等。”  
“？行，”哼豆穿着刚换上的毛拖鞋站住了，“你真的还好吗？”  
“我很好，”亚当伸腿把穿衣镜踢得更远些，毕竟这间起居室实在是太小了，接着他又小心翼翼地像刚才那样曲腿跪坐下来，整个过程他不知道是花了十秒还是十分钟，他面红耳赤，脸上有眼泪和汗水，“好，好了。”  
“老实说这让我想起……”  
走廊也很短，所以哼豆还来不及说这让他想起小时候有次提前误入自己的生日聚会，大人们手忙脚乱把他赶走让他待在房间的情形。  
但这又是不同的，十岁哼豆的生日聚会上不会有他的亚当。  
也不会有一个亚当，在圣诞树和各种彩灯的缠绕中，拘谨又小心地侧过半张脸，掩盖不住想见他的渴望又试着稳定住赤裸跪坐的静态姿势。  
“亚当……”哼豆有些费力地开口，房间里很安静，以至于他们甚至能听到那些彩灯里电流窜动的声音，“暖气有点低，会不会着凉？”  
“嘿！”亚当有些气急败坏地大幅度扭头，脸上红的那一片一路延展到了脖颈和胸口。  
努力憋着笑，哼豆走到尝试站起来的亚当身边，还是笑出了声音，“小心膝盖”，他说，接着干脆地托起亚当的两个腿窝，把他从地毯抱到沙发上。  
亚当本来只是把头埋在哼豆厚实的肩膀里，听到他笑，忍不住张嘴去咬他的脖子，到了沙发上以后，又忍不住去咬哼豆的耳朵，恶狠狠地，“快把这该死的彩灯给我解了。”  
“要解吗？”哼豆故意反问亚当，亚当的膝盖枕着他的大腿，他一只手拨开亚当垂下挡住眼睛的卷发，另一只手触摸着灯索之间的肌肤，弄得亚当很痒，“我还以为这是我的礼物。”  
“那你不想拆吗？”亚当曲起膝盖，轻轻地撞了撞哼豆的下体。  
“明天才是圣诞节。”哼豆瞪着那双貌似单纯的蓝眼睛，金发在暖光灯下该死的好看。  
“乖小孩。”亚当直接用嘴堵住了还想再接话的哼豆。  
他也想他——亚当索性直接跨坐在哼豆腰上，他的手还被绑在背后，因此不得不用自己结实的胸腹去压制对方——在两人分别的这一个月里，感染率起起伏伏，要担心的事情太多了，担心工作，担心收入，担心被感染，担心不能见面——亚当现在只想放任自己永远沉浸在这个吻中，好像在那么多抓不住的纷繁事物中，这是他唯一可以抓住的东西，哼豆对他的回应，他们的深情，他们的爱。  
等他反应过来，哼豆已经把那根绑住他的灯索扔到一边，仍不忘给他有些僵硬的手臂按摩，而他也正忙着把哼豆的白色针织衫往上掀，往复来回地抚摸着哼豆漂亮的胸腹。  
“喜欢吗？”耳鬓厮磨间，亚当还是不死心地小声问了一句。  
“喜欢，”哼豆咧嘴大笑，他的双手正按完亚当的双臂，顺势摸上了亚当带有纹身的腰侧，这让他有一种双手可以合拢亚当腰部的错觉，他看到亚当被吻肿的红唇，棕色眼睛下的痣在亚当的笑意中若隐若现，也小声说，“如果圣诞老人知道我有多少邪恶的念头，他肯定不会让我如愿得到这份礼物了。”  
“现在你得到了，”亚当又在他耳边小声说，“也许你可以试试。”  
亚当离得非常，非常近，他依然跨坐在哼豆的腰腹上，开始对着哼豆舔舐自己的手指，一根、两根、三根，往身后伸去，而哼豆也握住他往后翘起的屁股，这让他感到更加刺激，亚当忍不住在哼豆身上去搜寻，嘴唇不是在呻吟便是在接吻。  
亚当的声音像朵棉花一样软，喘息声却不小，他终于尽力把哼豆的牛仔裤扔到一边——哼豆正在啃咬舔舐他的左胸，他不确定哼豆是否能听到他急速提升的心跳，他的手正握着哼豆勃起的生殖器，而哼豆正握着他的，两个人的声音混杂在一起，仿佛快感随时都能得到宣泄，他用一只手紧紧地攀住哼豆结实的脖颈，好像不断地想把自己挤到哼豆的身体中，而哼豆则仿佛像某种野兽，正用尽一些方法在亚当身上留下痕迹。  
第一次高潮时亚当忘了他们是否在亲吻，还是他们一直都在亲，哼豆的手指进入了他，然后是哼豆的阴茎，亚当发出一声尖叫，被哼豆轻轻咬住了喉结，他渴望这个，他想念和哼豆重新在一起，于是当哼豆不断地朝他冲撞，阴茎火热而坚硬地像要把他像雪一样融化，他便不断地叫出来，直到哼豆抱着他从沙发上站起，他顺势就把腿缠到了哼豆的腰上，这个姿势让他痛苦，也让他狂喜，他放浪地叫嚷着，语调中是压抑了一个月后的宣泄和解脱，他的热泪又像火苗一样落到哼豆的肌体上，他不知疲倦地迎向哼豆，努力打开自己，让哼豆把他的大腿勒出了红色的印迹。  
哼豆再次干了进去，他的手臂稳稳地拖着亚当的膝窝，双手则牢牢地抓住亚当的髋骨，在那种紧致的挤压中迷恋地盯着亚当，看着亚当在自己的身上颠簸和尖叫，沉迷于从髋骨到腰部间每一寸饱满又柔韧的线条，他还喜欢亚当不断隆起又收缩的背部，那些健康结实的肌群正在随着自己的动作而舒张和收缩。除此之外，他还喜欢亚当的汗水和眼泪，在忘情神迷的时候，混杂在一起，慢慢滑过亚当的眼角、鼻尖、嘴唇，最后一颗颗砸在哼豆的心上。  
哼豆强壮的肌肉牢牢包裹着亚当，越来越紧，亚当感到自己的头上发热得好像要冒烟，但他喜欢这样的失控，他被操得不断绷紧又抬起脚尖，最后在哼豆把他放下来时依旧浑身发抖，却靠着僵硬的四肢勉强转过身，带着前胸、背上和腰上，屁股上和大腿上的红色印记。哼豆从背后抱住这具结实的身体，轻缓地抚摸着他颤抖身躯上的汗水和痕迹，直到亚当渐渐平静，开始朝哼豆索要更多、更多的吻，哼豆再次把自己的手放在亚当结实的屁股上，让自己的手指再度打开他，好把自己射进去的东西弄出来。  
本来就小的浴缸只能两个人挤着用，亚当慢慢从快感和蒸腾的醉意中清醒过来，与哼豆肌肤相贴，在体温和水温中，带着被涤荡过的轻松和疲倦。  
“我好像有点饿。”他对哼豆说。

~fin~


End file.
